


PB&J

by Dmsilvis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, mentions of Dean/Lisa - Freeform, mentions of dean/benny, roommate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmsilvis/pseuds/Dmsilvis
Summary: Dean has a very important question for Cas.Cas is oblivious and apparently Dean is an asshole.





	PB&J

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I write only for fun, this has been looked over by two folks, TobytheWise and NavajoLovesDestiel and I thank them both for giving it a looksie.
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

“Have you ever dated someone just to make someone else jealous?” Dean’s question made Cas look up from the peanut butter and jelly sandwich he was making at their kitchen island and stare at Dean sitting on their living room couch channel surfing.

“No,” Cas replied and continued to make the sandwich, “that seems like an asshole thing to do, to the person one is dating and the person they are hoping to make jealous. Easier just to tell them how you feel.” There was a clatter as Dean dropped the remote on to the living room coffee table bent over a little bit with his elbows on his knees. 

“Dean, is something wrong?” Cas would have had to have been blind to not notice the mood shift from their carefree Saturday lunch to whatever was going through Dean's head right now.   
Dean stared at the floor. “Nothing. I guess I'm just an asshole.” Dean picked at a stray thread in knee of his worn pajama pants. “Cas, I've been dating people for the past two years in hopes of making one particular person jealous.” 

Cas thought back over the past two years. Dean had brought home a lot of people. Thinking back, his last serious relationship with Lisa about two and a half years ago when they were still in college but she had broken it off and it had ended badly. Maybe everyone Dean had dated since then was to make her jealous? No, she moved, that wouldn’t have had any affect... about 2 years ago he brought Benny home; they were friends with benefits mostly but were exclusive for about 6 months then back to casual, but maybe everyone else he's brought home was to make Benny jealous. 

“Aren't you going to ask who?” Dean’s frustrated voice pulled Cas from his thoughts and realized he was paused mid sandwich making. 

“I was just going back through my head and trying to work it out, apologies. 2 years ago you had just broken up with Lisa.” 

Dean chuckled softly. “She broke up with me, remember?” Dean got up and cautiously walked over to where Cas was making lunch. “It’s not Lisa.”

Dean was right beside Cas now. “Oh, so Benny then?” Cas stated like it was fact from a textbook. Cas took two more slices of bread to make the next sandwich. “Can you grab the chips from the cabinet, please?” Dean didn’t reply or even move at all. Cas looked over at him, he looked pained, an expression somewhere in between hurt and affection, but those two things shouldn’t go together.

“You’re so fucking logical, how aren’t you getting this?” Dean said, swallowing hard. “2 years ago, you and I started renting this place, Cas.”

Cas busied himself with the second sandwich. “I know Dean.” They both smiled, undoubtedly remembering the same meager beginnings. “Fresh out of college, still didn't have a dime between the two of us most days, sharing a place was only logical, we already knew we lived together well enough.”

Dean took the butter knife out of Cas’ hand but kept his other hand firmly on top of Cas’, Cas watched Dean close his eyes and take in a breath as if asking for patience. “Buddy I need you to connect these dots on your own please.”

Cas felt the air punch from his lungs and he stared down at their hands. When he spoke he couldn’t get his voice above a whisper. “Dean, who were you trying to make jealous?” Dean let out a huff somewhere between empty air and a laugh.

“You talk in your sleep man,” was all Dean said and Castiel found his stomach dropping, he tried to jerk his hand away but Dean held tight. He had woken up last night during a very intense dream of many roaming hands, sweaty bodies, muffled laughs, and kisses. He had woken up on Dean’s shoulder after falling asleep again during Star Wars for about the 12th time. It wasn't his fault that Dean kept trying to make him watch the entire series when he didn't have any interest in it. When he realized he was sleeping on Dean he jumped away, which startled Dean awake, and Cas had hurried to his room before Dean could notice the awkward boner.

“You weren’t actually asleep last night…” Cas was stone still, his lips barely even moved, he stared wide eyed at Dean. Dean only shook his head. 

Cas drew in a sharp breath. “Wha--what did i say?” He knew the content of the dream but how much was spoken?

It seemed like slow motion, he felt Dean lean in close to his ear and the warm breath made Cas close his eyes and take a deep breath to compose himself. It backfired however when the smell of Dean’s aftershave hit him like a punch in the stomach, and the confession made his face burn in embarrassment. “You said everything I have wanted to hear you say to me since sophomore year.” The cold air between them as Dean pulled away left goosebumps over Cas. Dean ran his thumb lightly over Cas’ wrist where he still had his hand over Cas’.

“Me?” Cas whispered, watching as Dean nodded.

“I've been trying to make you jealous, Cas.” Dean smirked and something angry flared up inside Cas, like a powder keg exploding.

“Why didn't you say anything? Two years Dean, Jesus Christ!” He yanked his hand away. 

Dean only smiled. “Over two years, more like 4 or 5,” and spread his arm wide. “Why didn't you, man? You felt the same way.” There was no anger in his voice, in fact he was finding this entirely too humorous for Castiel's liking, cocky fucker.

Cas stepped backwards and they were now both on opposite sides of the kitchen island, that finally erased the smile from Dean face. “Cas? Why are you acting like this is a bad thing?”

Through gritted teeth, Cas growled, “It worked.” 

Dean was slightly confused. “What?” 

Castiel was tense and angry and wouldn't meet Dean’s eyes. “I said it worked, all the people you brought home to make me jealous?” Castiel holding back tears and the look on Dean’s face made it clear that he did not think this situation was funny anymore. 

“It hurt Dean!” Cas was closing the distance between them in three steps and pushed Dean up against the refrigerator and crowded into his space, they were nose to nose and Cas knew this was a side of him Dean had only seen before but was never on the receiving end. “You are infuriating, Dean Winchester! You are an asshole! Do you know how I felt every time you've brought someone home?” 

Dean came back to reality and he shoved Cas backwards. “No, I didn't!” his voice rose, “because you never told me how you felt dumbass!” 

“WELL NEITHER DID YOU!” Cas screamed back.

Castiel braced his hands on the kitchen island and stretched backwards reminiscent of a cat. He let his head hang as he stretched out. They both took several measured breaths. Dean pushed himself gently off of the refrigerator straightening his shirt. “Okay, I’m an asshole, and we both need to just talk to each other, can we start over?” 

Castiel’s head was still bowed and he just shook it no, then sniffed, and then he nodded yes. Not trusting his voice to actually speak. 

Dean cautiously walked back to the island placed a hand over one of Cas’. “Cas I've liked you since we started rooming together in college, I would love to take you out to dinner tonight if you'd let me.” 

Cas straighten up, a few stray tears were evident, but didn't take his hands off the island or remove Dean’s. “Fuck you, Dean,” but he was chuckling.

Dean shrugged his shoulders and put on his best cocky grin. “I would love for you to do that too, but I'm a classy guy you’re going to have to buy me dinner first.” That had the intended effect and made them both laugh. 

Cas used his free hand and pulled Dean close by his shirt collar, “Do I have to buy you dinner first to get a kiss? Or is PB&J good enough for that?” 

Dean pretended to think about it. “I dunno, the way you make it.” Dean made an EEK face. “I mean for god sakes you use strawberry jelly, c’mon, Cas it has to be grape jelly!” Cas rolled his eyes, smiled, and Dean’s bravado came back and he continued. “While we're on the subject I've been meaning to ask you what is up with that apple butter bullshit in the fridge, I didn't buy that---” Dean was cut off by Cas crashing his mouth against his in a kiss that was mostly teeth because they were both smiling. Then they were laughing and they melted into it and everything seemed right with the world. They leaned against their kitchen island, kissing lazily like they’ve been doing it for years. Hands roamed, Dean explored down Cas’s neck and just when Cas was considering ramping things up, his stomach growled.

Dean chuckled and nipped lightly at Cas’s collar bone, but tried to continue where they left off before the interrupting stomach, when his own stomach rumbled as if in protest.

Cas gently pushed Dean away mumbling something about him being an ‘asshole who could make his own damn lunch’ and went back to making his peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Dean grabbed the grape jelly out of the fridge and the potato chips from the cabinet. He stood by Cas fiddling with nothing.

Cas could tell Dean was wanting to ask something, he sighed, “What Dean?” Cas cut his sandwiches diagonal.

Dean sounded pained from holding back a laugh when he spoke. “So, we have all day, want to try Star Wars again,” he snorted and schooled his face quickly “you fell asleep during Return of---” The butter knife came up so fast Dean actually flinched. He had a peanut butter and strawberry jelly covered knife under his nose and Cas scowled at him.

“I WILL smear this on you! Don’t push me!” was all Cas said and stared Dean down.

Dean smirked and waggled his eyebrows. “Later Babe, I hope that’s a promise.”

Cas gave a full body eyeroll, “Oh for fucks sake.” He tossed the butter knife in the sink and put chips on his plate then walked to the couch. Dean rinsed off Cas’s discarded knife, and proceeded to use it to make his lunch in silence, grinning ear to ear, as Cas put Return of the Jedi into their DVD player.


End file.
